


pan

by seacottonn



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Gen, Peter Pan AU, Peter Pan References, Pixie!Reader, Pixies, captainhook!seonghwa, lostboys!99line, peterpan!hongjoong, smee!jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seacottonn/pseuds/seacottonn
Summary: not even pixie dust sparkles like the way hongjoong's eyes do when he looks at you.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	pan

**pan — ; hongjoong x reader**

** pairing ** : k.hj x reader

**wc** : 1.6k

**notes** : **pixie**!reader. **peterpan**!hj. **lostboys**!99line. **captainhook**!hwa. **smee**!jongho. fluff. brief make-out session. suggestive dialogue. this is a really dumb, embarrassing, self-indulgent thing i wrote on a whim just to experiment with the whole fairy!au. also, reader is human sized as opposed to tinkerbell's size in the movies. 

**synopsis** : not even pixie dust sparkles like the way hongjoong's eyes do when he looks at you.

Hongjoong's eyes trained onto the residue pixie dust dappling the underside of leaves and moss covered tree trunks. With a small smirk finding its way onto his face, he trudged further into the mouth of the forest, footsteps as light and airy as the puffs of clouds above. With the arrival of autumn, reds and browns paint the forest floor with crispy foliage. Fruit and flowering trees, shrubs, and vines coalesce into a vast, beautiful forest sacred to the fae. 

Beams of sunlight penetrate the porous canopy of leaves and trees, and the chirping of crickets could be heard in the distance. His face instantly brightened as he took in your form from behind a large tree. For a fleeting moment, he watched as you reached up to gather the flowering buds off the tree above you, admiring the way the streams of sunlight illuminate your wings.

"How's the prettiest pixie in all of Wonderland doing today?"

You startled at the voice behind you, wings stiffening upright as you swiveled around to be met with nothing but rustling flowering trees and the verdant tapestry that swathes the entire forest. Turning back around, you gasped and stumbled back, nearly dropping the basket of blossoms as Hongjoong hung upside down to face you. You pursed your lips in annoyance as he let out a mischievous snicker, "I told you to stop sneaking up on me like that!"

"I'm sorry, love. You're just fun to tease is all," he mused gently, gracefully flipping down to settle onto a low hanging branch. With a huff, you turn your back to him, iridescent wings fluttering rapidly, and send a plume of pixie dust onto his face in retaliation. He yelps and jerks away to the side, hands in the air as he stumbles out an apology. You take a glimpse of his face and nearly laugh at the sight of golden, metallic dust clinging onto his hair, eyelashes, and nose, "I deserved that."

His frame suddenly floats from the pixie dust settling onto his frame, and he hums in satisfaction while reaching up to grab hold of a mulberry branch, eyeing the berries in contemplation.

"That you did," you smile as you reach down into one of the pouches on the floor, "So, what have you- Ah! Wait! Joong! You forgot your hat again."

"I did? And here I gave Wooyoung the earful of his lifetime for thinking he stole it again."

You regarded him silently, head shaking in amusement at his words. Pulling the green piece of fabric from the bag, you reached over to adjust it onto the top of his head, his mischievous eyes never leaving your face. You caught his gaze, narrowing your eyes as his smirk broadened, "So, whatchya gathering today, cutie?"

"Apple blossoms, mulberries, and mushrooms for the autumn festival," you answered quickly, wings fluttering as you took off into the air to gather the higher flowers, "Don't distract me, Joong. If I don't have these collected by tonight, the council will flip. Everything must be done and ready by today."

"Distract you?" he looked up from the berry-filled basket and feigned a hurt expression before settling on a branch and leaning down to rest his hands behind his head, "I didn't say or do anything. Ignore me, you won't even realize I'm here."

"Don't you have other things to do?" you asked as you dumped a basket full of blossoms into a cotton bag, "Like.. I don't know, train the Lost Boys how to fly with pixie dust? Or raid Captain Seonghwa's ship?"

"I left Yunho in charge of them, don't worry. They're in good, big hands. Also, we need a new supply of pixie dus-"

" _What_? But I gave you your supply just two days ago!" You give him an incredulous look, arms crossing over you chest.

"Mingi accidentally spilled it all in the river," he rushed to explain, hand reaching up to brush a hand through his red hair, "Besides, I haven't seen Captain what's his face ever since he lost his hand."

"He didn't lose it," you jabbed, "You _cut_ it off."

"But that's what I said," he chuckled as you sent a roll of your eyes in his direction, "Come on, baby. Take a break and sit with me for a few minutes."

You attempt to ignore his whining, pushing past him without making eye contact, before fluttering above his head and rummaging through the interlacing branches to gather more flowers, "No distractions, Joong."

A sudden grip onto your ankle has you yelping, and you quickly find yourself plopping down onto his lap. He flashes you a sheepish grin and a shrug of his shoulders before wrapping his arms around your waist to pull you in closer to his chest, "Five minutes, I promise. I just missed you so much."

"But you saw me last night," you scoff playfully, arms reaching up to rest onto his shoulders, your wings sagging down in relaxation as he leaned it to brush the tip of his nose against your own. The colorful cosmos on the forest floor swayed with the gentle breeze, and you huddled closer to him for more warmth.

"I know but," he pressed fleeting kisses down your face before settling onto your lips, his grip hard and unyielding, "I can never get enough of you," he smiles against your mouth, hands reaching down to brush the pads of his fingertips across your thighs, before caressing your flesh. His eyes burned with the familiar sight of desire.

You wanted to pull away, knowing fully well that Hongjoong will definitely will lose himself in the moment, but the warmth that ebbed from his frame was too irresistible, especially when autumn's freezing gusts whipped past the gaps of the trees. A retort was ready on the tip of your tongue, but the way his mouth seized your lips has your mind reeling, and you can only faintly decipher the sweet flavor of mulberries as he prods the seam of your lips with his tongue. His hands tug on your rear, urging your closer so that your hips are flush with his. Answering his unspoken request, you part your lips and sigh in content as he ravishes your mouth with his tongue. 

"I told you he came here to get his dick wet again!" a familiar voice suddenly ricocheted throughout the dense forest. 

You broke the kiss with a sharp intake of breath, wings instantly going rigid and upright at the unanticipated noise, and you attempted to fly off of Hongjoong's lap, embarrassment filling your lungs at being caught.

Several other voices followed suit after, shushing and scolding the loud-mouthed one.

Hongjoong sent a displeased look over your shoulder at the rustling bushes, and clung onto your frame to keep you from moving, all the while ignoring your pleading looks and flushed face. Leaning in to your ear, he whispers lowly and nods his head at the direction of the five heads peeking discreetly from a few meters away.

It took everything he had to convince you, and with a hesitant nod of agreement, your shimmering wings flutter slightly as your frame ascends off of his lap. You feel a slap land on your rear as you turn to face the five boys, and you jerk your head to the side to throw a glare his way, before flying hastily to where the five boys squabbled behind a few bushes, leaving behind a trail of golden dust in your path. 

"Oh, look. I think y/n heard us," Yunho mumbled sheepishly as he slid down against the base of one tree, causing a few moths to flee to higher branches.

With a few harsh flaps of your wings, you sent plumes of pixie dust down onto the unsuspecting boys, blinding them with the sparkling glitter. You watched in amusement as realization suddenly dawned on their features. They yelped as their frames ascended off the ground, hands desperately trying to reach for any branch to cling onto before they float up and out of the forest.

"But Hongjoong never taught us how to fly!" San cried, arms latching onto Yeosang's leg for anchor. The latter suddenly lost his grip on the thick ferns with the sudden weight, and Hongjoong merely snickered as the two floated away. Mingi gripped the back of Yunho's collar, eyes blown out with fear. Several twigs and leaves stuck out from his locks.

"I'm sorry Hongjoong! I promise this was all Wooyoung's idea!"

An indignant squawk leaves the black-haired male, hands reaching out to grip the taller's shoulders, "I didn't force you to come!"

"Yeah, but I had no choice! You know I don't like being left alone!" The two squabbled mid-air, limbs tangling and trapping Yunho in the mess as the three drifted up and away.

You turn to the snickering Hongjoong, and once you meet his gaze, he beckons you with a finger, "Now that that's taken care of, where were we?"

"That's enough distractions for the day," you huffed, reaching over to swipe at his nose.

"Just five minutes," he pleads hopefully.

"I would have covered you in pixie dust too," you smile at the sight of his contagious grin as you settle back onto his lap, "But I just had to make the mistake of teaching you how to fly."

"You sweep me off my feet even without pixie dust," he replies before pulling you by your scarf for a soul searing kiss.


End file.
